White Rabbit Christmas
by RealRider71
Summary: A Christmas one shot with crosshairs!


**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my one shot for thanksgiving. This time, we'll look at another ship, as well as another OC I created, something I'll touch more on when you reach the end, so stay tuned.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

Christmas, a time for families to be together and celebrate with each other. And this year would be exceptionally special for one family.

Only the best outfit would do for this year's Christmas, and Coco Adel was definitely looking for that special attire, especially after she found out a special someone would be coming back from college. She had asked her girls to keep it a secret from Velvet to make it a surprise. Given that rabbit Faunus had only talked to him through video messaging, the announcement that he would come back this year will be a big surprise, so, like always, she's got to be dressed in her best for the big surprise.

"Coco?" a female voice asked. The fashionista turned to see Velvet at the door, a sad look adorned her face. "Do you want me to call Mason right now, and you get the girls finished up?"

Coco walked up to her and laid a kiss on her cheek to cheer her up. "Come on, Vel, smile a little, it's Christmas, a time for us to be together as a family."

"Not all of us, dear. We're still missing him. And that's the worst thing about this time of year." Velvet sniffled and wiped a tear.

"I know, Honey Buns, it never gets easier with each passing year. But come in, we still have our girls to keep us company, and remember, we can still call Mason. That's not so bad, eh?" The fashionista grinned and wrapped her arm around Velvet.

"Ehhh, I guess. It at least makes us somewhat of a whole family, just like old times. Oh, I can remember the day Mason was born."

"You were crying for a quite a while, saying how perfect he was. Same deal with the girls."

"That's because they were, dear. They were so peaceful when they were resting. It was like all was right in the world. And...it was." Tears went down her face as she remembered back when her children were born. Stroking their hair, petting their bunny ears. In those moments, everything was perfect. Then life came in, and soon, one of them had left for college, and not long after, the others would follow.

"Come on, Vel, why don't you check on the girls, and I'll call Mason and talk to him for a little while until we call him up, okay?"

Velvet nodded. "Okay, I'll see to them. Call us down when it's time for the video message." She then left to tend to her daughters. Coco, meanwhile, pulled out her phone and dialed Mason.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mason, it's your mom, just checking on where you are right now, you almost there?"

 _"Uhh, yeah, I'll be home in say, 7, maybe 8 minutes."_

"Alright, I'll get there rest of our things set up, don't forget to come in through the garage. My little Honey Bun will be so surprised by this."

 _"I'm sure she will. It'll be good to see her and my sisters in person again."_

"It's gonna be great having you home for the first time since you went to college. Text me when you're right about to pull up, okay."

 _"I will, Mom. I love you."_

"I love you too, kid." Coco hung up and went to her daughter's room to see Velvet fixing their dresses. "They almost ready, Hun?"

"Yeah, they're ready. You ready, Alice?"

"You bet, Ma," Alice replied. Alice Adel wore a brown dress with black stockings and a bow on her head. Her smooth brown hair went down to the middle of her back.

"Cinnamon, are you ready as well?" Velvet asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Cinnamon answered. She wore a white dress with a black jacket and white stockings. Her light brown hair was put into a ponytail.

"Alright you three let's go see Mason." Coco's phone went off, meaning that Mason was pulling up to the house. "Oh, it's from Fox. I'll just, uhh, message him back." She pulled out her phone to read the message.

 _"I'm at the driveway."_

 _"Great, come in silently, and I'll meet you in the garage. Velvet will be at the computer, and your sisters will be keeping her company."_

 _"Alright."_

Coco put away her phone and turned to the others. "Okay, ladies, why don't you go to the computer and call Mason, while I go get drinks from the garage?"

"Are you sure, Coco?"

"I'll be quick, Honey Buns, just in time when Mason picks up. Now, go on you three, he's waiting~"

Velvet nodded and took her girls to the computer while the fashionista went to the garage. She opened the door to the garage to see a familiar car and a familiar person stepping out.

"Hey, kid, good to see you again."

Stepping out of his black Challenger was Coco and Velvet's firstborn son, Mason Adel. Mason was dressed in a sleeveless white leather jacked with brown shirt underneath, blue pants, and black shoes. His brown hair and bunny ears were a little unkempt, but still fairly smooth.

"Hey, Mom. Good to be back home," he said giving his mom a big hug. "Where's Mom and the girls?"

"They're upstairs calling you on your computer. Little does Velvet know that you're home. It's gonna be a big surprise, I can tell. Now come on, let's head upstairs and catch her, yeah?" Mason modded and went with his mom upstairs.

"Coco, Mason's not answering!" Velvet shouted from her room. "He should've picked up by now. I hope nothing's happened."

"Oh, he's not picking up? That's not good. He always picks up when we calm him," Coco said nonchalantly, as she silenced the chuckling Mason. "What do you think's wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe he went out and got caught in traffic, or he's in class for an assignment, just what is possibly happening right now that he can't pick up." Velvet rubbed her face in worry.

"Calm down there, Honey Buns, I'm sure it's nothing to fret over. Maybe we can call him next time, like Valentines Day, eh? That sound good to you?"

"Coco, please, this is important. It's Christmas, The one time of the year that we can see Mason and be a somewhat whole family again." The bunny Faunus rose from her seat and pushed her hair back, still unaware that her son was a few feet behind her. "I don't know why he's not picking up. Is-is he, doing something important? What would he be doing that's more important than calling your family? What?"

"Maybe he's actually being with family right now?" Coco answered.

Velvet turned around to see Mason behind her with his arms crossed. Shocked, she put her hand to her mouth and stepped back.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home," he said walking towards her.

"M-Mason, is...is that you, you're, actually home?"

"That's right Mom, I'm home for the holidays. Here to spend time with you and my sisters."

Velvet was shocked beyond belief that her baby was home for the first time since he moved out. He was here, in person, in front of her.

"Mason, is home." She slowly walked up to him and put her hand on his chest, then started crying. "My...Mason is home!" She broke down and wrapped him and a big hug. "My Mason, my baby boy is home, he's home." She repeated those words while crying in his chest. He rubbed her back in comfort.

"Yeah, I'm home. And ready to celebrate Christmas, with all of you."

"Hey, Mason, long time no see," Alive said.

"Big Brother!" Cinnamon ran up to his leg and hugged it.

"Good to see you two, see you haven't changed."

"Well, Cinnamon got a little taller since you saw her," Coco said.

"Oh, really, let me see her." He let go of his mom and grabbed his youngest sister. "Ohh, man, she also got a bit heavier, definitely taller. Soon she'll be taller than me."

"Doubt it, you're like, six foot tall," Alice remarked. "I'm surprised you don't play football anymore."

"Nah, got bored of it, plus Mom wouldn't stop fussing over me getting seriously hurt."

"Anyway, let's stop talking and start celebrating! The foods almost done, so let's get eating," Coco said. The other four nodded and went down to the table to eat. Afterwards, they shared all the things they had done since the last time they called Mason, followed by some hot chocolate and Christmas movies. When night came and the snow started falling, everyone got in their pajamas and headed to sleep. Except for two.

"Hey, Vel, where are you? I've been waiting in our room for- Oh." She walked into the living room to see Mason, in a simple white t shirt and sweatpants, resting on the couch next to Velvet, while she petted his hair.

"You know, this brings back memories to when Mason was a baby. Resting his little head, so peaceful. Doesn't this remind you of those times, dear?"

"Brings me back to the day he was born, Honey Buns. Resting on your chest, sleeping like an angel, while you stroked his hair, crying about how perfect he was, and you were right. Right about him, and then Alice, and then Cinnamon. They were all perfect."

"They still are. I wish I can relive those moments over again. When they were babies. That way, they wouldn't leave us to go to college."

"The world doesn't work like that, Vel. Alice will leave for college, and soon, so will Cinnamon, and it will be just the two of us again. We gotta spend as much time as we can with the girls, before they leave."

"We will, dear, and who knows, when they visit us, we can spend time with the grandkids?" Velvet chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe we will," Coco chuckled. " now come on, Mason's gonna be here a few days, and we want to be as rested as possible so we can be with him all day. Alright?"

"Okay," Velvet responded. She carefully moved Mason's head off her lap and replaced it with a pillow and covered him with a blanket.

"Goodnight, Mason, we love you," she whispered to him.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Okay, so I'm making a bunch of one shots for different OC's for different ships, like Whiterose, Arkos, and Crosshairs. Next time, I'll make one for the twins of Renora, and the kids of Bumblebee. Peace out.**


End file.
